The Black Flower and the White Demon
by VTheDarkCrowV
Summary: After the battle with Yhwach, Ichigo died. He was reincarnated into another world that was similar but more technologically advanced. He notices he still has a bit of his powers but not as strong as before.His new name is Ichigo Arita son of Saya Arita.What would happen when Ichigo is pulled back into fights but this time in a game? IchigoxSmallHarem! OP Ichigo!
1. Chapter 1 White Demon

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 ** _[Skills]_**

 ** _"Hollowfied Voice"_**

{"Cable Linking and speaking through Neuro Linker"}

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters shown in this story.**

 **I also was the one that made this story and asked my cousin if I could move it into my account since I created it with his and he adjusted my story itself a bit. Just for those who are thinking I am copying this story from NarutoUzamakiNamikazeUchiha.**

* * *

It's been over 15 years since the battle with Yhwach...I was reincarnated into an alternate world which was an interesting situation if you ask me. Never thought one of those mangas I always read would happen to me. My new name is Arita Ichigo.I have two childhood friends named Takumu and Chiyuri. My parents were divorced down the road and I was handed custody to my mother Saya Arita. I was outside alone I would test out my Shikai and Bankai. I noticed I still had a bit of my powers even though it is not as strong as before. I kept training secretly whenever I had time. After I turned 14, I found out that Takumu and Chiyuri were dating which I was happy for them.A year down the road and I am a second-year student. Times fly really fast honestly.I was secretly training again in an underground place I found that was abandoned. There were no hollows around or anything evil really I just don't want to lose a little reminder of what I had. I also noticed that I can summon Zangetsu with just a thought and people could see him. Me and my Mom were given complaints saying why the heck is their giant cleaver on a child which earned a confused look on my mom. I just ask them if they were perhaps just imagining something which they seemed convinced after a few talks.

"Hey"

"Hello Ichigo-kun"

The person who responded was Kuroyukihime she's the idol of this school of sorts and also the student council is considered to be a very attractive young girl that sports a slender figure, large hazel eyes, and long black hair. Her hair usually has two strands of hair extended from the top of her brow, resembling the antenna of a butterfly.

Overall, she was very beautiful.

'Damn it no matter how many times I see her, she's still really pretty' I thought in my mind. We're only desk mates really, only said a few words a few here and there. While we don't hang out outside of school that much we do talk to each other and even joke around.

I was very dense back then in my old world, but that was only because I had soul reaper business all the way when I started High School. Now that I'm just a "regular guy". While I do still believe that I'm dense, I'm not as dense as before. For example, two years ago when I thought about my time back in my old world I found it odd how Orihime acted around me. After thinking it a bit more I realized one thing. She loved me. All the times I got hurt was the time she got worried, even if it was a minor scratch. The fact I died once didn't help as she was probably having nightmares for the past year since Ulquorria shot a Cero through my chest. Then there was Tsukishima who manipulated her to turn against me. When she was out of his spell she probably hated herself for the fact she helped the enemy to go against me. While she may hate herself for that, I hate myself as well for not realizing sooner before my battle with Yhwach.

"Ok everyone let's settle down now." The teacher said as everyone got to their seats and started listening to his lectures. While I was listening to his lecture, something popped up on my screen surprising me.

"SURPRISE!" I jumped a bit surprised at this. There was red hair chibi in front of my goddamn face. It just irritated me when I look at it more. When I turned I saw the chibi but this time it was not like the chibi. He looked like a delinquent and I have to say he is one ugly fucker.

'Meet me at the side of the school after class and get me some yogurt and a few sandwiches.' the message said. What am I, a fucking slave?

"Ichigo is something wrong?" The teacher asked. I noticed everyone was looking at me.

"No, nothing is wrong." I said in a calm tone, but after the teacher turned around I fixed my glare directly at the man name Araya. He just smirked at me with his friends and then looked away like he was doing nothing. I calmed myself down and sat back on my seat. Kuroyukihime, however, noticed my glare and looked towards who I glared to. She looked like she suddenly understood something, but decided to act like she saw nothing as I sat back down.

'I swear if it's something stupid..' I thought in my mind.

* * *

 _ **At the side of the school...**_

"Alright, What do you foo-guys want?" I said walking towards them. Almost called them fools. I promised that I wouldn't get into fights like my previous life so I tried to tone down on ridiculing idiots like these three...Although, It didn't work out very well as it did start a few fights but hey, at least I tried right?

"We just wanted some food man. So where's our damn lunch huh?!" Araya said giving a face that said "Punch me" which I was really tempted to do. I just calmed down and took out what I prepared. A little something just for them.

'Hmmm maybe I should act so they would be more convinced to eating it?' I thought in my mind. I can't really see me being scared like some sort of 9 year old facing an adult..I'm even the same height as the guy for fuck sakes. Well, might as well try. Who knows? Maybe this guy is stupid enough to fall for it.

"U-um here you guys is all I have. I swear next time I will give you everything" I said pretending to be nervous, but inside I was grinning evilly. I bet I could even make my inner hollow proud at my evil grin.

"Tch.. That's all? Fine but tomorrow, give me 3 sandwiches, 2 yogurts, and a melon cream bun."Araya said while smirking. And... he bought it. Wow, even if this world is very technologically advanced there will always be an idiot who falls for the most simple act. Seriously, if Aizen or Kisuke were here they would kill him the instant they find out he fell for something so simple as this.

"Off you go!"

"T-Thank you!" I acted while walking away.

'Bastards there is a Red Savanna in those sandwiches hope you enjoy' I thought in my mind still grinning evilly as I heard loud painful screams coming from behind me making me grin even wider. Yep, my job is finished.

* * *

 ** _On top of the Roof..._**

After I gave those bastards a 'treat' I walked towards the roof and lied down and closed my eyes.

"Open... Direct Link!"Ever since I came here I got addicted to these virtual reality games. I usually go somewhere to keep my reaction speed in check.I'm wearing a black Shihakusho with a white Haori that has "Ten" on the back. I decided on this because I wanted to have a keepsake of the past and be reminded of them every time I wore this. I have Zangetsu on my back which everyone thinks is a special accessory.

While I was walking around, I kept thinking about a certain beautiful black hair girl until I heard every person's worst nightmare. "Fanboys/Fangirls" I muttered to myself shivering. When I walked up I saw a person with black hair and butterfly wings on her was Kuroyukihime. Seriously, I think since reincarnating I have been getting weird lately.I think I might be in love with her but I'm not sure. The feeling isn't really quite.. clear..It's almost the same as how I wanted to protect but it's quite different.

While I was just staring at her she turned her heads towards me noticing my just stood there staring at each other until I decided to just turn around and walk down the stairs.I turned towards a tower that has a certain game in it and walked towards it. The game is called "Squash" kind of like tennis but is like a reaction speed game. Every time the ball hits the wall it goes faster and faster.

 **[Do you wish to begin?]**

 **[Yes/No]**

I pressed yes as a tennis racket appeared on my hand. Obviously, I threw it away and took out Zangetsu instead from my back.

"Let's do this," I said to myself as I threw the tennis ball up whacking it with Zangetsu. These balls are literally indestructible so even if I cut it or used a Getsuga it would be undamaged. Although... I never did try hollowifying and using a Getsuga or Cero. While I was thinking this, the tennis ball was getting faster and faster to the point I needed to step it up with my Flash Steps. As it kept getting faster and faster the lvls kept rising and how many times I hit it gets higher and higher.

'Almost there..' I thought to myself as I kept using my flash step. as the lvl got higher.

 **"230"**

 **"239"**

 **"244"**

 **"247.."** As it was getting higher and higher it became more difficult for me to catch up.

 **"250"**

"NOW! Bankai!" with that said black reishi immediately blasted around everywhere engulfing the room with his reishi. His whole attire changed **(A/N: I'm not very good at describing this. What exactly was Ichigo wearing when he went Bankai against Ginjo? Anyways his attire changed to that.)**

* * *

 _ **15 minutes later...**_

"Hah...Hah..." I can't believe you can even sweat in virtual reality seriously...At least my reaction speed is getting better and better.. I'm at Lvl 777 right now which is a huge improvement if you ask me compared to lvl 750. I have a feeling Chiyuri might be looking for me so I better get off right now.

"Link out."When I linked out what appeared in front of me is Chiyu staring at me.

"I knew you would be looking for me.." I said rubbing my head and sighing.

"Hey, I saw what happened... Are those guys bothering you?" Chiyu asked in a worried tone. I just stared at her for a moment and said

"Look. It's alright you know I can easily stop it if I wanted to and those teachers really wouldn't even be any help. I also placed a hot pepper in their sandwich as a small revenge so who honestly cares. They're pretty irrelevant right now so let's just forget about them." I said while smiling at Chiyu as she just shook her head giggling for a moment before looking at me smiling...

"Here want some sandwiches?"

"Sure, thanks." We ate the sandwiches and said goodbye to each other.

"Direct link!" When I signed on something caught my attention. Someone took the very last place I had and was at lvl I looked at the name my eyes widened in surprise.

'Kuroyukihime? Did she play this? She even has that fast of a reaction time?' I thought in surprise. I never expected her to be a gamer. Really surprised me when I saw it. Especially that reaction time. What the hell? I am a soul reaper. Or a former Soul Reaper. That was the reason why I had such a Highscore that it might as well be considered inhuman. There is no way a regular human can have that fast of a reaction time unless they're one of the few espers in this world. A fast one at that as her score was lvl 563. Even a lieutenant wouldn't be that fast.

"Do you want to accelerate faster?"I heard a voice. I turned my head towards the voice and notice a person with black hair and butterfly wings. I instantly knew who it was.

"Kuroyukihime?What do you mean by accelerating faster?"

"I will explain it to you later. Meet me in the school lounge at lunchtime tomorrow if you are interested."She said linking out. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't the fact I'd probably jump to see what she meant by accelerating faster. I also had a feeling...Whatever she is going to say might be very interesting and might even change my world in this lifetime.

* * *

 _ **The next day in the Student Lounge...**_

'Alright I'm here so where is she..' I looked around trying to find Kuroyuki.I spotted her on the left and started walking towards just gave me strange looks as I walked towards her.

"Hey" I simply waved and said.

"Thanks for coming, Ichigo."

"No problem, I was interested in what you had to say anyway."

"I see... Well, first we would need to use these." Kuroyuki said holding what appears to be a started leaning against the table trying to connect it to my neuro linker. Everyone saw it and started murmuring.

"Is Kuroyuki going to direct cable link with him?"

"I can't believe it!"

"Are those two going out?"

"I think so maybe" While everyone started murmuring I just looked at her having a tint blush on my cheeks. I understand what Direct Cabling is and is usually used by couples.

"Hold on a min-!" before I could finish she already connected it to my neuro linker and sat down.

{"Sorry for making you come all the way here, Ichigo-kun"}Kuroyuki said mentally communicating through the Neuro Linker.

{"It's alright I guess..So Kuroyuki. What exactly are you up to? You said something interesting yesterday. It's either a prank or I might have misheard."}

{"You could say that Arita-kun.."} After Kuroyuki said that she started doing something with her fingers and tapped on her Neuro Linker.

{"Because... I'm about to transfer an application to your Neuro Linker"}Before I could question her she looked as if she was going to throw petals at me but instead, a butterfly popped up an application called "Brain Burst".

{"Brain Burst?"}I looked at the application for a second then looked at Kuroyuki

{"If you accept this Ichigo-kun, your concept of reality will be shattered and it will change in the most unexpectable ways."}

{"My concept of reality huh.."}I looked around and saw people looking towards me. My concept of reality has always been broken since I've been able to see ghosts in my previous life so what's the difference in going back? Might as well see where this takes me right?. I just raised my finger and proceeded to press the accept button and flames started surrounding us. When it disappeared something popped up and Brain Burst was installing.

{"So what is this the Brain Burst program?"} I asked Kuroyuki. She just responded by saying

{"We will talk about it later after the program properly installs."}

{"Properly?"}

{"There are times where the installation fails."} Kuroyuki said taking a sip of her tea.'Of course, everything always has a risk.' I thought in my head as the installation finished and disappeared and what appeared were the following words _**"Welcome to the Accelerated World"**_

{"Is this what you were talking about yesterday?"} I asked her. She just smiled at my question and said

"{Yes, and I had a feeling you could make it over, looks like I was right."} Hmm? Was it me or could it be she just made a hunch and just went for it?

{"It took me about 2 minutes to accept this program.I even prepared a cool speech for you in case you decline, but it seems it won't ever see the light of day."} Kuroyuki said pointing her finger at me smiling.

"I guess." I shrugged before I heard a loud voice yelling my name.

"Hey Kurosaki! You think you can run from us?" Great, it's the three nitwit trio. Can't they stop bothering me? I stood up from my seat and faced them calmly as I placed my hands in my pocket.

"Seriously, what made you think I was running? I can't be afraid of three nitwits who think they ruled this school. By the way, how was that sandwich I gave you." I said smirking at Araya who just had a smile that turned quickly into rage.

"You bastard! So you really did place that damn red Savannah into our sandwich!" Araya yelled making me smirk.

"I did. It was funny too when you think you can easily just push me around. I sometimes wonder if your brain capacity is as small as your dick as you fell for the most simple act. Seriously, just how stupid are you? For a 3-year-old, maybe I would understand. But you're supposed to be 16 for god sakes! Honestly, it's just sad. " I sighed as I shook my head in disappointment taunting them making him even angrier and earning laughs from everyone in the lounge.

"You dare insult me?!" Araya yelled in rage. Ah, I think I can see his veins from his forehead appearing at this point.

"Well, how would you like me to insult you? I take request." At this, his veins on his head looked as if it was going to explode.

"Go to hell you bastard! Insult me one more time and you'll regret it!" Ah... The poor boy thinks he's all tough and so intimidating.

"Eh? I've already been there before. Would you believe me if I said it wasn't as hot as you think it was? Also, I do have a dad so I'm not actually a bastard. Unlike you though, he actually sent me to the right place while you were sent here by mistake. Honestly, just how stupid are you? Actually, how did you even get in this school? Are you sure you weren't supposed to be sent to the zoo dancing around with the monkeys?" I've actually had been to hell before. I also destroyed the gates of hell one time so I definitely didn't lie. The face he was making right now began to turn really red to the point he would've been mistaken to be a devils child.

"Y-You BASTARD! I ALREADY WARNED YOU!" He roared as he launched his fist heading towards my face. When I was about to block it I heard Kuroyukihime yelling through the neuro linker.

"Now, Shout after me!"I decided to just listen to her. Might as well save me some trouble I guess.

"Burst Link!"

"Burst Link!" I shouted. When I shouted that I got ejected from my own body and now I was wearing my Shihakusho and my Haori. It looked like I was in my spirit form yet not. Time seemed to stop around me. When I looked around I noticed Kuroyuki standing behind me.

"Explain please?" I asked. I am bit confused at what's happening.

"It seems like we are in the range of the social camera. Also, this is just the effect of the brain burst program."

"Ah... Right..Time stopping ability. What else can this do, predict the future?" I said jokingly as Kuroyuki just turned to me and giggled.

"It's not exactly a time-stopping ability, just the power to accelerate." Kuroyuki said smiling lightly as my face turn confused.

"Accelerate?"

"Yes, as you can see this is the accelerated world. It is inhabited by us Burst Linkers."Kuroyuki then explained what the Accelerated world was. Apparently, this is formed by the Camera around us and the process is accelerated as a second in the real world is 16 minutes and 40 seconds. It's like the Dangai but this time it can be in the real world and it seems like the world frozen.

"Also, you can use this power to accelerate in times of danger, much like your current situation."

"I'm not really in danger... I'm pretty sure I can dodge that bastard and throw him around like a ragdoll even without this power." I mumbled, but Kuroyuki heard what I said and just giggled and smiled.

"I guess you can, but with this power, you can immediately accelerate and use this to process the situation and look for a solution." She explained. It would seem like a useful ability to use back in the war in the Soul Society and even the Cold War.

"I see..I'll just let the guy hit me. He would most likely get arrested for assault and would be less likely to bother me."I said thinking to myself while Kuroyuki just blinked and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked confused. Why was she laughing?

"I was going to suggest that to you that but it seems like you thought about it. How about we maximize the effect while we're at it."

"Maximize the effect?" I asked confused. What did she mean by maximizing the effect? More importantly, why do I feel like this will be bad?

"Jump backwards the moment the acceleration stops"

"Hold on a minute, do you know what you're saying?! You're sitting right behind me!"

"We're maximizing the effect, aren't we?" She said smiling while wrapping her arms around my neck causing me to blush.

"Don't worry, I thought this through." She unwrapped her arms around me and started walking towards her body.

"Just touch your body and say what I say and you should be able to get out," Kuroyuki said grabbing her real bodies shoulder.

"Burst out!" She yelled disappearing as I just sighed and walked towards my body and grabbed its shoulder. I really do hope she knows what she's doing

"Burst out!"

* * *

 _ **Back in Reality...**_

When I burst out the fist that was really slowed down went flying towards me. I just took and did what Kuroyuki said and jumped backwards crashing into her.

 ***Crash!***

"Kyaahhhh!"

"Someone grab a teacher!"

"ahh...Hell that hurt...?"When I looked up I saw Kuroyuki head bleeding.

"Kuroyuki!" I stared at her as my eyes began widening in horror. As I grabbed a hold of her staring at her bleeding forehead. Damn it! I should've known that this was going to happen! I could heal her using my Kido right here but... There's just too many people. If I use it I will be exposed to the whole world where the government might try to hunt me. If I just up and disappear they'll go after my family and probably...

{"Don't worry I'm alright."} She said snapping me out of it. The police came in and took Araya and his friends I just stood there next to Kuroyuki.

{"You're aren't alright! You're bleeding!"}

{"Don't worry we're maximizing the effect remember?"}

{"I'd rather not maximize the effect if I knew it would hurt you.."} I said my voice filled with worry and concern over her well being. If I knew this would happen I wouldn't even bother. I'd just let him punch me before I beat the ever living shit out of Araya and his friends. I hadn't noticed that I said those words in the Neuro Linker unconsciously causing Kuroyuki just had a small blush and leaned towards me as I grabbed her.

"Hey, are you sure you're alright?" I asked worryingly. I am starting to regret listening to her.

"It just a small cut Ichigo-kun, but it seems like we'll be seeing each other very often.." Kuroyuki said somewhat huskily smiling while swirling her fingers on my thighs as I blushed before I realized she was using my first name instead of my last making my blush deeper.

* * *

I started putting on my regular shoes and turned off my connection to the global net.

 _Flashback..._

 _"Oh, I forgot to mention earlier, but don't take off your Neuro Linker until you get to school Tomorrow and, don't log in to the global network for tonight. Absolutely don't log in no matter the case. Remember that." Kuroyuki said through the Neuro Linker with a serious expression on her face._

 **Back to reality...**

I walked and saw Chiyu waiting for me.

"Yo"

* * *

 **5 minutes later...**

"I heard what happened during lunch time." Chiyu said with a hint of worry.

"Hmm? Lunch time? Oh, you mean that?" I said without a care in the world.

"He punched you across the lounge!"

"Umm correction he just punched me.I think you should stop listening to people. Gossip can be dangerous thing these days" I said as Chiyu just puffed her cheeks and turned towards me

"Did you get that in a fight?"

"Hmm? This?"

"Yeah, that wound right there."

"Ehh... It still hurts a bit but it should be fine sometime tomorrow."

"Hey Ichigo! Chii-Chan!"We heard a voice and turned behind us and saw Taku waving his hand and smiling.

"Hey Taku, what's up."

"What a coincidence! You guys heading home too?" Taku said while running towards us carrying his stuff.

"Yeah"

"Oh that reminds me, I saw your performance in the Kendo Tournament, Taku. You were amazing. You won the tournament as a Freshman." I said smiling at Taku as he rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"That was just a fluke."

"No that was just you. You always worked hard and you now won the Kendo Tournament as a freshman. That's an amazing accomplishment if you ask me."I said once again smiling towards him.

"Chii-chan did give me some of her bento and cheered for me." Taku said smiling I just chuckled at that and teased him.

"So Chii-chan gave you some bento huh? That's why you were so fired up. Jeez, my Taku is all grown up."It's been a very long time since I was like this. The only time I remember being like this was when my mother was still alive in my previous life.

"I guess,"Taku said scratching his cheeks. While he didn't blush, I could tell he was embarrassed a bit.

"You had her handmade bento too, right?" He asked making me nod my head.

"Yeah, It was pretty good. Thanks, Chiyu." I thanked her as she smiled.

"No problem." She replied and we all started talking about different subjects all the way till we reached where I live.

"Well, this is where I stop. I'll see you guys tomorrow. C'ya!" I waved my hand toward them smiling

""C'ya!"" they waved back smiling and started walking away talking to each other.

"Phew, I'm beat.."I said while laying down on my bed closing my eyes.

* * *

 _ **"Protect..."**_ I opened my eyes and saw where I was during the battle with Ulquiorra. My eyes widened at this. I never thought I would have a dream like this when that battle was over like 19 years ago.

 _ **"RAWHHHHHHHH!"**_ My Vasto Lorde form roared and started charging a cero shooting it towards Ulquiorra who just dodged it, but then my Vasto Lorde form Sonido behind him and slashed off his arm swiftly. **(The roar is similar to the English dub version. Not the Japanese one.)**

'This... Was what I turned into?' I heard the basic description about the fight from Uryu but it's totally different when looking at it personally.

"Enough!" Ulquiorra said getting ready to throw his spear, but the Hollowfied Ichigo caught it with his bare hands as it crushed **Lanze De Ranpago** easily only leaving very slight burn marks on his hand.

"Impossible.. with his bare hands?!"The burn marks instantly regenerated and my Vasto Lorde form was just about at the part at finishing Ulquiorra.

"DON'T!" I yelled but the world suddenly went black.

 _ **"Processing Nightmare. Creating an Avatar currently. Name Chosen: White Demon**_ **"** _  
_

* * *

 **Alright, this is chapter 1. Chapter 2 should come out tomorrow or the day after that so look forward to it.**

 **You can probably guess Ichigo's skills and what his avatar would look like. He would get a special Avatar that looks exactly like the Vasto Lorde in his inner world. Black Horn Mask and White Hair and Clothing with Tensa Zangetsu. (Black one. Not his inner hollows white one)**

 **Like I said before, I owned this story originally until I gave it to my cousin NarutoUzamakiNamikazeUchiha. After seeing that July special he made I decided to take it to my own hands considering he wasn't planning to update the 3rd chapter for it. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story!**

 **This is an IchigoxSmall Harem consisting of four girls only.**

 **Yes, I do realize I have a grammar problem but I am trying my best with the help of a website as well. Kind of an annoying website but it still could help a bit at least.**

 **Yes, I also do know that I took a bit a line from SAO Abridge by SomethingWittyEntertainment.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 Perfect Victory

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 ** _[Skills]_**

 ** _"Hollowfied Voice"_**

[Cable Linking and speaking through Neuro Linker]

* * *

 ** _Ichigo POV_**

"Damn..." I said as I woke up. I haven't had a dream like that since way back... I have no idea why I even started having it again too..Does it mean something? Is something about to happen again?

'Damn, I wish Zangetsu was here.' I thought scratching the back of my head. I can still go Bankai and hollowfication, but I can't talk to Zangetsu like I used to.

"Ichigo!Your link is disconnected.." My mom said. I connected back and what appeared was money for lunch.

"Thanks mom!" I said getting my shoes.

"No problem.." she said before she went back to sleep again.I got on the elevator and was still thinking about my dream until I walked out.I was thinking about my dream and if it had any meaning to it. I quickly shook off my thoughts as soon as I got off. When I walked out everything started to freeze and change. Everything around me started changing. It looked like some war happened to be honest.I then started to notice a word that just appeared in front of me

 **"Here comes a new Challenger!"**

 **(Accel World OST- Accelerated World)**

It said. Then it started to change and what appeared was... A bar? It's like one of those fighting games where you 1v1 another player or NPC, to be honest. I then look and saw a name "White Demon". I tried touching it until I noticed my hands. My clothing was different as it was white and my hands are claws and are white too. The inside of my clothes are black though.I started walking around until I notice a mirror. When I saw myself my eyes widened.

"What the hell!" I yelled. This is my fucking hollowfication that I went through that killed Ulquiorra!This time though the hollowfication looks too different I am now wearing a white Bankai clothing that I had before the Winter War, a black mask with white lining on the eyes of my mask. The only thing that was missing is...Nevermind Tensa Zangetsu just appeared on my hand. Seriously, just what the fuck?

"He has skin?He has no metal on him at all! What's up with that mask too!" one of them exclaimed.

"He is white.. He should be able to fight right?"

"His mask is black and he has horns?" I turned around and narrow my eyes at them. From their interaction, they're definitely not NPC's. These people are human..I looked up and saw another name next to mine. "Ash Roller".

"They're burst linkers?" I said to myself and a light suddenly flashed. I turned around and notice a skull headed man on a motorcycle.

"I haven't been on an explosive stage like this in a long time! So lucky!" Ash yelled and started his motorcycle. Well, this day can't get any weirder I facepalmed myself.

"and my opponent is a brand new newbie!Mega lucky!" Ash said and started to drive towards me fast.

"AND YOUR GIGA UNLUCKY!" He finished and he was heading towards me. He sure says lucky a lot... Well, I can already guess what this is. I composed myself getting ready for the right time to attack. I haven't fought someone in a while but that doesn't mean I didn't train. I composed myself and gripped Tensa Zangetsu as Ash was closing in.

"Hey is he planning on taking that?"

"Did he freeze himself in fear?"

"Pussy"

"Let's just watch what happens."

As soon as Ash got close to me I slashed at his bike and...

 _ ***BOOM!***_

His bike exploded and his hp dropped to 2/4 of it.

"WHAT THE FUCKK!" Ash screamed loudly in pain as he got back up and looked back up only to see me right in front of him.

 _ **"You're too loud"**_ I said and threw Tensa Zangetsu as it stabbed his torso dropping his hp to about a quarter left. He was just surprised at what happened. The "White Demon" was supposed to be a newbie someone who didn't even fought in the Accelerated World until just now yet he's taking someone else down like it's nothing!

"Y-you..Who are you?"Ash asked somewhat fearfully as he stared at that black ominous mask on him and it's white eyes. This guy was supposed to be a newbie who knew nothing yet he hadn't even touch him once!

 _ **"Me?Good question and here's my answer."**_ I said and grabbed Tensa Zangetsu from his gut yanking it out causing him to scream in pain. Right after I took it out, I stabbed it into the ground and grabbed his skull raising him up and eyed him coldly.

 _ **" I am the White Demon. Remember that. I am king.."**_ I finished and threw him in the air and brought my fingers together and raised it. Ash was soon pierced right through the head as Ichigo saw his HP bar drop completely.

 _ **"Perfect Victory!"**_

 **(OST- End)**

Everyone that was watching was dumbfounded. This guy was a newbie and he had a Perfect Victory! Even kings would have a hard time getting a perfect victory and this guy was a newbie! NO one has ever heard of someone just starting in the accelerated world and getting a perfect victory!All of them started discussing with themselves. Some decided to patronize him and watch his matches. Others were just thinking about what he said. What did he mean by "I am king"?

* * *

 ** _Normal POV_**

Kuroyukihime eyes widened at what Ichigo explained. He got a perfect victory with only slashing and stabbing?! It was only two hits too!

[Kuro, I know what you're about to say something like too hard even for a pro and I didn't get scratched.]Ichigo calmly said through his neuro linker. He can already tell what she was about to say. It wasn't her fault though, anyone in the accelerated world would be surprised that a newbie got a perfect victory. They soon started discussing with each other until Kuroyuki suggested they burst link as it would help and not waste time in the real world. Ichigo just nodded his head and they both whispered "Burst Link". Ichigo proceeded to go to his menu and press matches until he saw a name.

"Black Lotus?" Ichigo said but Kuroyuki heard him.

"That's my avatar name." She replied making Ichigo just nod his head and pressed Black Lotus causing everything around them to change. Ichigo started to change into his Avatar while Kuro was still the same. The map was different this time, instead of what looked like a war happen it looked... Peaceful.

"So that's your avatar huh?I never heard of an Avatar that didn't have metal. The only thing that's metal is that sword you're holding and it's pure black." Kuro said curiously as there was never an avatar that had skin. Ichigo turned to look at her and stare at her. He kept looking at her beautiful hazel eyes. He immediately snapped out of it after a moment and started asking her some questions.

"Hey Kuro, is that your avatar?" Ichigo asked. Kuro just frowned a bit and shook her head.

"No, this is my own creation. My avatar is sealed due to circumstances. I sealed it because it's hideous: ugliness to the extreme."She said. Ichigo just stared at her for a moment and decided not to question further. She had her reasons and Ichigo won't pry into her personal matters unless she wanted to start talking about it. Kuro began to explain to him about the color elements. Apparently white and black are rare ones. He so far understood that Red is long range, Yellow is jamming, Green is Defense, Blue is short range or close combat, and pink is a multi range. Then there is the mix of colors which represents both sides like purple is a short and multi range. He also learned about the kings. The Red King, The Blue King, The Yellow King, The Purple King, The Green King, and The White King. The Black King was named a traitor all over accel world as well.

"Wait so if I am white does that mean..?"

"Yes, it means you have all of them basically. Jamming, Defense, Short Range, Multi Range, and Long Range."Kuro answered him. Ichigo just nodded his head in understanding. It makes sense kind of since his combat ability is above most captains causing him to fight toe to toe against Yhwach and Aizen.

"What is black then?" Ichigo asked again.

"Black is similar to speed." Kuro said making Ichigo nod his head in understanding. If that's the case then Tensa Zangetsu is basically a speed-type sword which made sense to him as his Bankai really boosts his speed tremendously along with his strength. After that Kuro asked him to check his skills and Ichigo pulled up the list.

 **Special Move: Cero**

 **-Getsuga Tensho**

 **-Sonido**

 **-Air Walk**

 **-Slash**

 **-Claw**

All of them are in order to biggest spent special bar to lowest.

"Kuro do you mind if I test out these moves?" Ichigo asked and she replied

"No, I don't mind. They're yours after all. I am curious as well considering how your character looks...well..." before she could finish Ichigo did for her.

"Demonic."Ichigo finished. Kuro nodded her head and looked a bit ashamed before Ichigo grabbed her shoulder. She flinched until.

"It's alright considering how my avatar looks like it. Since I'm in here I am going to help you. No matter the burden I will walk beside you Kuroyuki." Ichigo said finishing as Kuro just stared at him and smiled warmly and hugged him. Ichigo was surprised for a bit but hugged her back. They were like this for a while until 3 minutes. The timer was close to ending and they decided to test his moves.

"Alright. **_Slash_** " Ichigo slashed his sword and sliced a huge boulder cleanly. There was about 10 so it should be perfect practice. The size of them were huge though.

 _ **"Claw"**_ Ichigo then gathered his fingers together and stabbed them into the boulder until it reached his shoulder. When he pulled it out the boulder began to crack and break. Ichigo then gripped his sword tightly and charged his sword like he would do to charge his Getsuga and black reishi started gushing out. It seems like you can charge it and release it whenever you want and the longer you charge the stronger it is.

 _ **"Getsuga... TENSHOO!"**_ Ichigo yelled swinging his blade as it created a huge explosion and a crater was formed. As soon as he did that his special bar went down by a quarter. He then proceeded by using Flash Step and Sonido into the air and started air walking. His special bar was draining slowly bit by bit but it was barely noticeable. Kuroyuki just had a look of shock at what he did. He was flying on air! No wait! he was walking on it! Not to mention he can teleport! His speed is outrageous as well!

'He might be the first flying avatar and this is without an equipment to help him fly or walk on air.' She thought to herself. She knew that when she met him he was special. Her heart also kept beating a bit faster every time they stare at each other. She then noticed Ichigo pointing his head and something red was charging from his horns. He was pointing it at the remaining 4 boulders.

 _ **"Cero."**_ Ichigo uttered and cero was unleashed. It obliterated all of the boulders and the surroundings. Kuroyuki just looked in shock at what he did. That was too overpowered. If someone was hit by that they would be down instantly. A level 6 could do what he just did but for god sakes, and he was level 1!

"Ichigo..That was way too strong... Way too strong for a lvl 1. I only know that people that are at or above level 5 can do things like that and even then they are the best of the best." she said and Ichigo just stared at her.

"Uhhh.. Yeah..My bad." Ichigo said before he stopped and thought about something. If it was anything like his soul reapers back then...

"Ichigo? What is it?" Kuroyuki asked him seeing him stopped all of a sudden as he looked at her through his white eyes from his mask for a moment before he grabbed ahold of the mask. While Kuroyuki was watching curiously, Ichigo suddenly swiped his mask like he was ripping it off as it suddenly turned into what seemed to be...black particles with red outlines? She saw Ichigo's face this time but instead of his orange hair and all that, he had long white hair going down to his waist and his eyes were black with yellow irises.

"Sorry about that, I want to check if what I was thinking is right or not. It seemed it was..." Ichigo said as he stared at his skill list that changed when he took his mask off.

 **Special Move: Getsuga Tensho**

 **-Cero**

 **-Sonido**

 **-Air Walk**

 **-Slash**

 **-Claw**

 **Passive Skill:**

 **-Vasto Lorde Mask**

"Alright, I guess it's time to go." She said wondering about how he knew he could take his mask off. His voice even changed sounding less...Demonic in her opinion. It sounded as if there were two people mixed into his voice though... While she was thinking this, Ichigo just nodded before he burst out. Kuroyuki snapped out of it after that and immediately followed bursting out. After that, they just kept talking and laughing a bit while eating their food.

* * *

 _ **Ichigo POV**_

Right now I am walking with Kuro..I am not a dense idiot that I didn't notice me and Kuro are falling for each other. Yep, I even realize i'm falling for her too. Strange things sure can happen in about a few days. We were about to head out of the school until we heard someone.

"Ichigo!" Chiyu yelled waving her hand.

"Hey Chiyu." I said waving my hand. She smiled and noticed Kuroyuki.

"Ohhh... Ichigo did you finally went out with someone?I thought you were going to be single forever." Chiyu teased while smirking elbowing me. I blushed a bit and just shook my head.

"No, we're not going out...We're just friends right now." I responded until my eyes widened as I noticed my words a bit. I just freaking said "right now" and knowing Chiyu... I slowly turned my heads towards her and notice her smirk widening a bit.

"Ohh?for right now?" She said and Kuroyuki and I blushed a bit. After waving it off we started walking home and chatting with each other. Chiyu got along with Kuroyuki and they seemed to hit it off. Taku caught up and all four of us started chatting until we reached my place.

"Well, I'm off. C'ya guys later" I waved and they waved back. I then notice Kuroyuki walking towards me and she said something

"C'mon lets go!" Kuroyuki said and held my hand and we started going inside. I blushed deep inside. Her hands are soft and fragile. They also give a warm feeling. What he didn't know was Kuroyuki was blushing as well and was thinking the same.

'Warm..' was all Kuroyuki thought. He gave off an aura that seems to make you think you will always be safe. They walked inside Ichigo's house.

"Hey Ichigo, I'm planning on staying at your place for the night." Kuroyuki said nonchalantly as if it wasn't a big deal as my eyes widened in shock.

"Oi! You can't do that!My mom's not even home and just went on a trip for a month!" I yelled. We started arguing until I gave up. You really can't argue with girls as they are just persistent and won't give up... I learned that the hard way when Orihime just wouldn't switch out of her weird cooking. After we decided she was staying for a bit I went out to prepare dinner. Kuroyuki was right now watching tv while I was preparing dinner.

"Hey Kuro! Do you want Curry or Tempura?" I asked across the room

"Curry!" After that, I went and started preparing curry. After 45 minutes I finished.

"Hey, Kuro curry is ready!" I told her. She just nodded her head and started eating.

"Hey, Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

" I was wondering if you were to find out something about me. Something a bit dark that happened in the past about me. What would you do?" She asked as her hair covered her eyes a bit as she eats. I was thinking for a moment. Something dark in the past?Everyone had them. Hell, even I had them. I just looked at her for a moment.

"Nothing. You're just you."I replied honestly. She looked up with her eyes widening a bit.

"We're human. All of us has something that we don't want to talk about. Some had a past worse than others. Some even deeply regret what they ended up doing." I said remembering my times in Hueco Mondo. I remembered myself stabbing Uryu in my Vasto Lorde form and killing Ulquiorra.

"Kuro even if you have a dark past that won't change anything. I will keep on following you every step of the way. If you go down the wrong path, I will help you. If the world turns against you then you will still have me. My name mean's 'Number One Guardian'. I'm your guardian Kuroyuki and you're my princess." I said smiling warmly at her. I could've sworn I saw tears in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away at started smiling warmly at me as well. I know it sounded cheesy and all but I got caught up in the moment. Well, at least she seemed happy about what I said.

"Yeah... Thank you Ichigo" She said finishing her dinner. I started wiping the dishes and was prepared to go to bed. As soon as I laid down my doors opened. It was Kuro wearing her sleeping attire.

"Ichigo.. mind if I sleep with you?" she asked with a small tint of blush on her face that I noticed. I just stared at her for a moment. After a moment of silence, I made my decision.

"Sure, I don't mind." I said calmly but I was pretty sure I had a small blush on my cheeks. Thank god that it was dark. She just smiled and started walking towards the bed laying right beside me. She placed her hands on my chest and said one thing.

"Goodnight, Ichigo." She said closing her eyes. I just smiled warmly at her and wrapped my arms around her pulling her a bit closer.

"Goodnight, Kuroyuki." I said while she just smiled. I closed my eyes and after a moment we both started sleeping with a smile on our face.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 done! Did a rush it a bit? Maybe. Why? Why not. Notice: ICHIGO IS NOT HARU. You might be asking some questions like why is Chiyu not going to go up and argue with Kuroyuki. Answer: The reason she argued with Kuroyuki in the first place was because of Haru not liking to be the center of attention. + if you didn't notice Haru was a pussy in the show.**_

 _ **Kuroyukihime, Kakei Mihaya, Kurasaki Fuuko, and lastly Aiz Wallenstein.**_

 _ **Notice: Ichigo won't be fucking overpowered to hell in this story so don't worry. Remember that mask concept in bleach? All they have to do is get rid of the mask and his power will go down to what his level is. Too bad that Ichigo still has his instincts as well. Anyways Ichigo has changed since the war and he will have a bit of dark side to him. Notice that I said a bit. I made it like Ichigo has a bit of Shiro's/Zangetsu's personality. It won't exactly change him that much but he will be more ruthless in fights and his fighting style will switch between his own and Shiro's craziness.**_

 _ **Ichigo can remove his mask if he wants which he will. Will people start comparing him to his avatar and real appearance? No. Reason? Will his voice change meaning you know his hollowfication voice? Yeah, he will have that voice instead of his own when goes into his duel will stop using his mask as well unless in emergencies or times when his friends or love ones get hurt. His appearance will look like his inner hollow aka Real Zangetsu. Long White Hair, White clothing, and other stuff. Look it up online if you don't know.**_

 _ **Ichigo won't be dense in this story. He already figured out he and Kuroyuki are falling for each other. He might even fall for another three girls, but don't worry. Kuroyukihime will always be the main girl.**_

 _ **Chapter 3 should be out somewhere this week if I can finish it within that time before my vacation starts.**_


	3. Chapter 3 White Demon Vs Blue Rhino

**Hey guys I'm back! My vacation was pretty good but there were times I was getting bored and since the internet cost like $20 a day, being the cheap bastard I am, I used notepad and began making another story that I thought of that was in the poll. I might publish it but I might not as well so I'm just going to wait it out and ask you guys what you think about it.**

 **Oh and one other thing! Kuroyukihime name is going to be essentially needed in the story later as I can't have Ichigo keep calling her Kuroyukihime, Kuroyuki, or just Kuro. I need you guys opinion as there were two names debated and were said to be Kuroyuki's real name. I'll leave it in the authors note on the very bottom so you guys can choose what name you want her's to be. No, these aren't made up but are actually confirmed by many people but it's just apparently there were a few mess ups by Reki Kawahara or something like that. I don't exactly know why he did something like that? Honestly, I don't think anyone has a clue of what's even going on in his mind as he keeps changing stuff from either within the light novel itself or in the anime. Seriously Reki Kawahara, make up your damn mind. You're actually confusing us of what her name is as you do one thing and then another essentially changing the very persons name. While this might seem like just a mistake and there's no big deal... It's a big deal to me man. Anyways, I will have it numbered so you guys leave a review of what the name you want it to be. Example will be here.**

 **Who do guys want Kuroyukihime real name to be?** **(EXAMPLE)**

 **1\. (Example 1: Biggidy Bobbidy boo.)**

 **2\. (Example 2: Goku the fucking super saiyan god.)**

 **Reviewer: I choose 1 (Following reason as well is optional if you don't want to explain the reason but can help me make my choice of what the name should be)**

 **Anyways, the names will be on the bottom of the story so just scroll down if you want to vote as I have another poll set up. If you don't want to even know the name then just read the story and don't even focus on author's note on the very bottom.**

* * *

 _ **Morning...**_

"Mmm.." Slowly Kuroyuki opened her eyes. When she woke up she was greeted by Ichigo's sleeping face and him wrapping his arms around her waist. This surprised her and she was about to scream until she remembered what happened last night. Remembering it made her blush but smiled warmly.

"Ugh...Kuro?" Ichigo woke up slowly opening his eyes to see her smiling warmly at him.

"Good morning, Ichigo."

"Kuro...What are you doing on my bed?" Ichigo asked his eyebrows twitching.

"Don't you remember last night?" Kuroyuki said tilting her head. Ichigo then remembered what happened last night causing him to blush.

"Oh yeah...My bad." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head.

"Ichigo..were you thinking of something perverted?"

"W-WHAT! NO!" Ichigo yelled at her blushing.

"Ah ah ah. No excuses." Kuroyuki said smiling slyly making Ichigo blush darker.

"Whatever! Let's go. You want to go somewhere and eat?" Ichigo asked her as she just smiled back.

"Sure, but I have to go to my house to get dressed up." Kuroyuki said getting up from the bed.

"Alright, I'll wait for ya. Just text me when you're ready and I'll pick you up." Kuroyuki nodded and was about to walk out before she stopped and smiled at him.

"It's a date then." Kuroyuki said smiling at Ichigo who blushed a bit before smiling back.

"I guess it is."

* * *

 ** _-X- Time Skip -_ X-**

"...Alright, so you mean to tell me when you were showering a guy name cyan blue or whatever found you, figured out what you looked like which is like a taboo to show your real self, and now he's probably going to try and hunt you down? Not only that, your goal is to reach lvl 10 which is the highest level so you can talk to the creator of brain burst and understand its true purpose as you're one of the pure color kings who was branded a traitor throughout the accelerated world by the other kings?" Ichigo said trying to make sure he got all of this right while rubbing his temples.

"Yes, that's what happened. " Kuroyuki said nodding her head as Ichigo just sighed.

" Look, I'm fine with you being branded a traitor. Not really actually killing anyone here but Cyan Pile? How did this even happen? More importantly, how did you get yourself into trouble in less than 2 days since I started.." Ichigo mumbled to himself as Kuroyuki just giggled at the face he was making before turning serious.

" It's actually been 2 months, but getting back on track now, I don't know any suspects of who could be Cyan Pile. But I do believe that this "Cyan Pile" is probably an expert hacker who was able to penetrate through Brain Burst invincible barriers or they know the creator of Brain burst which is very unlikely." Kuroyuki said as Ichigo closed his eyes in thought.

'He wouldn't be able to hack the game. From what I could remember there wasn't that many from our age group in Japan that would have the skill to hack into brain burst. He also couldn't know the creator as he was next to impossible to find no matter the resources... Yes, he couldn't have been any of these...Which leads only to 1 option.' Ichigo mentally deduced before he opened his eyes and looked up.

"Visits" Ichigo said suddenly as Kuroyuki blinked a few times.

"Visits?" Kuroyuki said in confusion as Ichigo stared directly at her eyes.

"Visiting school. For whatever reason, the person would visit the school. As you said, Brain burst is basically unpenetrable and no hackers could crack through it or the fact they know the game's creator which they most likely don't know. That would lead up to one option. The perpetrator most likely is a friend of someone in this school and would meet up with said person. We most likely have a chance at finding Cyan Pile if we keep track at who would come visit the school." Ichigo explained causing Kuroyuki eyes to widen a bit at how intelligent Ichigo was. He was one of the Top 5 in the exams, but due to the fact he would get in a fight sometimes and because of the fact that while he looked quite attractive, he would seem like a delinquent at the same time causing many students to even question him cheating...Well, mostly the boys.

"I see... That would definitely make a lot more sense than the previous two I stated..." Kuroyuki said as she nodded.

"Well, Let's just go and enjoy our food. We shouldn't worry about this stuff right now. We'll deal with it when it comes." Ichigo said smiling slightly making Kuroyuki smile at him as they continued eating their food.

 **-Time Skip-**

"Why did I ever decide to take this..." Ichigo sighed to himself as he took a hot bath as he heard noises from the kitchen. Just outside was Kuroyuki making dinner as she wanted to make up for when she stayed last time and he made dinner for her. While it confused him, he nonetheless agreed since she just wanted to repay him.

'Is it because I wanted to fight again? Find something worth protecting? While Virtual Reality games are fun and all... they just don't give you anything challenging or even anything worth your time. it doesn't even help that I can just instinctively fight in virtual reality and just win almost all my fights easily. While some of them gave me a bit of a challenge, it just doesn't give me that sort of drive that I want...' Ichigo talked to himself. At first, when he came to this world. He was excited a bit at the fact he could play some virtual reality games but after he played a few times he just found it easy. Even the strict type of games where you lose a level every time you die he just finds easy along with the harsh time it requires to even level up or the bosses and raids. He had to admit the event battles were fun though but once again, there was only some of them that would give him that sort of thrill or fun.

"Ichigo!" Kuroyuki called out his name causing him to snap out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I'm finished! Once you're done, come and eat!"

"Alright!"

 **After Dinner...**

"Kuroyuki, I'm going to go outside for a bit and get some drinks! Do you want anything?" Ichigo asked as he opened the door.

"Can you give me a can of Pepsi?"

"Sure! I'll be back in a few minutes!" Ichigo said as he left. When he stepped right outside though everything freezed and it slowly began changing.

"Oh not again..." Ichigo groaned as he took the appearance of his Avatar "White Demon" but this time without the mask.

 **"Here comes a Challenger!"**

 **White Demon VS Blue Rhino**

"Eh? What happened to that mask he had?" One of the spectators yelled out in surprise.

"Was it an item? Wait, forget about the mask what the heck is wrong with his eyes!" Another one yelled. Before they knew it, they were already discussing what happened to the mask Ichigo had and what the heck is with his eyes.

Of course, what they said cause his eyes to keep twitching.

"Eh? So you're the newbie everyone's been talking about." Ichigo turned and saw a blue metallic man with a large horn on his head. What made him surprise was the Spear he was carrying on his hand.

"A spear wielder?" Ichigo asked making Blue Rhino nod his head as he began spinning it really fast.

"Right, my family is a martial arts household that each generation produces a sword wielding genius. Though, I am the first spear user my house has ever seen so I could be considered abnormal in my own right to them." Blue Rhino said surprising Ichigo a bit as he stopped spinning his spear and took a stance.

"Now, let me fight the man who has gotten a perfect victory in his first battle!" Blue Rhino yelled as he ran up to Ichigo surprisingly fast and lunged his spear aiming towards his head. Ichigo quickly dodged the spear coming towards him and slashed at Blue Rhino causing some damage. The two then jumped back as they stared at each other in the eyes.

"Not bad, but I will be the one to win!" Blue Rhino yelled as he began spinning his spear quickly aiming it towards Ichigo.

 **"Spiral Twister!"** Blue Rhino roared as before long a twister began approaching Ichigo who's eyes widened a bit. He raised two of his fingers up aiming towards the twister as a red energy began charging from his fingertips.

 **"Cero."** like that a huge red Cero clashed against the twister as it battled for dominance as their HP began dropping slowly. Before long, there special gauge was already full.

"You're not bad White Demon but I still win! My spear shall pierce through the heavens! **Special Move: Heaven's Piercer!"** Blue Rhino yelled as he stopped spinning the spear and was soon replaced by a blue and yellow energy covering the spear as he rammed it towards the Cero easily piercing it.

"Here I come White Demon!" The man yelled as he was closing into Ichigo who was just standing there with his hair covering his eyes.

 **(No Game No Life OST- I Get You Back)**

Right when the spear was about to pierce through Ichigo, he suddenly disappeared surprising everyone including Blue Rhino as he began looking around trying to find Ichigo.

"I'm right here." Blue Rhino heard someone above him as his jaw dropped in shock at what he saw.

"H-He's standing on air!" A spectator yelled in shock at what he saw. From his view, Ichigo looked as if he was a god descending upon them who were mortals.

"H-How!" Blue Rhino yelled in shock. He was so close to beating "White Demon" until he just disappeared in thin air and was now standing on it! No, he was flying!

"I believe that I win, Blue Rhino." Ichigo said as he grinned sending shivers through his spines. Ichigo raised Tensa Zangetsu into the air as it was soon covered in a huge black energy.

"You showed me your special move, so how about I show you mine. **Getsuga...** " Right away some of the spectators quickly ran away as they forgot they couldn't get damaged or killed since they were protected by the system. The others just watched in awe and shock as they stood completely still at the upcoming attack.

 **"TENSHO!"** Ichigo roared as he swung Tensa Zangetsu creating a black crescent attack with red outlines quickly approaching Blue Rhino.

 ***BOOM!*** A huge explosion occurred right when the Getsuga Tensho landed making dust everywhere and everything hard to see. Before long, it cleared revealing a land that seemed as if it was cut in half and a Blue metallic arm.

 **Level 1 Ichigo HP: 2/4**

 **Level 3 Blue Rhino HP: .6/4**

When Ichigo saw the bit of HP bar he narrowed his eyes and quickly began searching the area. Before long, he saw Blue Rhino who was hiding behind a rock as he breathed heavily. Looking back at his bar he saw he still had enough to use a non-charged Cero so he moved his fingers again aiming directly at the heart of Blue Rhino.

 **"Cero."** A small red beam appeared from his finger tips and pierced right through Blue Rhino causing his hp bar to finally drop to zero.

 **(OST- End)**

"H-He defeated one of the Blue Legions members... All of them are experienced players who had at least 7-8 months of playing yet this guy only played for about a few days... What the hell is happening?" A spectator trembled as the person beside him with glasses just pressed his glasses before speaking.

"The first flying avatar without the assistance of gadgets...We all just witnessed history being made. Even if he is just standing on air, it might as be considered flying... **White Demon** just keeps on making history... He is the first avatar to ever have skin and now he is the first avatar to ever fly or walk on air without gadgets." The spectator with glasses said as he pushed his glasses up making it shine as the other spectators stared at him before staring at Ichigo.

 **"Victory! You have gained enough Burst Points to Level Up! Do you wish to proceed? Y/N"**

Seeing this Ichigo was surprised before he hesitated a bit and press No. If burst points are deducted from each use then that means if he were to press Yes then while he would level up, it meant that if he lost once right after leveling the Brain Burst System will uninstall causing him to lose his memories of this Acceleration World.

Like that everything slowly turned back to normal as he burst out and time began moving forward.

'If a Lvl 3 is like this, then I shouldn't underestimate them and use my flash steps and immediately strike... by my estimate if that Blue Rhino was an experienced player and a expert then Players at Lvl 5 are the one's I should be wary of at Level 1. I should immediately use my hollow mask if I come in contact with one of them...' Ichigo thought to himself seriously as he processed his thoughts about his battle with Blue Rhino.

"Well, time to go get a drink for now..." Ichigo sighed as he quickly ran to the vending machine down the street.

 **Unknown Area-**

"Hahaha! I can't believe that fool lost! Martial Arts genius they said, unbelievable hahaha!" A person laughed hysterically as he stood with 6 other people in a room who all had individual colors.

"Shut the hell up! You haven't fought the damn guy!" A blue metallic Rhino individual yelled in anger. This person was exactly Blue Rhino who lost to the White Demon.

"Now, calm down everyone. Leader, what do you think we should do?" A Red metallic Tiger asked as he looked towards a silver armored man who had a Green Gem right in the center of his chest. Everyone looked towards their leader who was sitting there with his arms on his cheeks looking as if he was bored.

"For now, we just wait. After all, **that** armor just appeared in the Acceleration World once again. We will appear right when the White Demon makes contact with the armor and we will finish him. Yellow Radio also asked of us to assist him in destroying Black Lotus as well as he was willing to pay a good amount of money... We will reveal ourselves to the Acceleration soon enough and when we do, Let us be feared as **The Seven Tyrants** of the Accelerated world with me, the Silver Knight, as its leader!" The man said coldly as the others nodded as they all smiled.

Unknown to them, because of their decision they were going to experience a disaster. A disaster that would shake every single King in the Accelerated World.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 done! What do you guys think so far? Not bad? Good.**

 **Anyways, I was having a hard time because I want to implant another thing so it would make things more interesting. I was thinking about implanting Cultivation or the Martial Arts world into this story but I am still having a hard time here. So, I was going to ask what you guys think? Should I add the Martial Arts world into this including the Cultivation or should I add Espers instead or maybe none of the above and stick with Accel World Game only?**

 **Anyways, I have a plan with the Armor of Catastrophe and it will also be a key of something a lot more surprising for others.**

 **If Ichigo could use it then he would have to take off his hollow mask first as it just makes him even more OP to the point he might be able to compete with Level 9 Players if he used the armor of catastrophe and the hollow mask at the same time at level 5.**

 **I decided to make each level gives a extreme boost in power. For example, Leveling up one time doesn't seem like much but it's a whole other level compared to the level they were at before as they can actually upgrade there own skills and such.**

 **Anyways, time for the name.**

 **1\. Kuroba Yukiko**

 **2\. Sachi**

 **These are the two names so go ahead and vote by reviewing!**

 **Anyways, I will add the harem list on the bottom on every chapter just for those who would try and skip chapters and such.**

 **Ichigo Harem:** _ **Kuroyukihime (Main), Kakei Mihaya, Kurasaki Fuuko, and lastly Aiz Wallenstein.**_


End file.
